This invention relates to a parachute deployment system.
There is a constant effort to develop parachute systems which will shorten the deployment time and to reduce or eliminate the problem of parachute inversion. It has been proposed to secure netting to the lower edge of the parachute canopy to reduce the chance of parachute inversion. Various other parachute systems have been employed to overcome the problems in parachute deployment.
The patents to Hensley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,269, and Brockelmann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,500, show systems relating to the problems of parachute deployment.